An Interesting Summer at the Weasleys
by vanilla-chk
Summary: Semi-short story of random happenings at the Burrow. It's got romance, humor, a tiny bit of angst...take your pick! Well-written, and what's that? A plot? Oh, ok.
1. Next time wear your glasses

¤*~ This is my second story ever. I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story when I haven't finished the other one. Oh well, then this one shall be short and sweet. Enjoy~!  
  
¤*~ Hi! Almost a year later, I'm back and re-doing the story. There were a lot of things wrong with it! But now it's all better.  
  
It was 6 o' clock in the morning at the Weasley household, and it was the middle of summer. Harry and Hermione were currently staying with Ron, and Ginny's friend Raquel was spending the night. Well, as it was so early in the morning, only two people were awake: Harry, who always woke up at 5:30am (force of habit), and Ginny, who had to wake up early so she could take a shower before her brothers. Ginny had just finished dressing after her shower, and Harry was in the bathroom shaving. The rest of the household occupants were sound asleep. ~~~~~~~ Harry replaced the cap of his shaving cream and tiptoed out of the bathroom because, as far as he knew, everyone else was asleep. He wrapped a towel around his waist and silently tread down the carpeted hallway. ~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny quietly closed the door to her room and padded over the stained carpet of the hallway. She looked up from inspecting an oddly tinted stain to see who else but a dripping wet Harry walking towards her clad in nothing but a damp towel. Her cheeks turned the color of overripe tomatoes and she nervously tucked a rogue lock of hair behind her ear. Harry looked up to see Ginny hesitantly walking towards him in a pair of green flannel pajamas.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny. I didn't know anybody else was awake at this hour." Harry halted his footsteps unusually close to her because without his glasses she was nothing but a red and green blur.  
  
Ginny paused before answering so she could think of exactly the right thing to say. "Well, I have to get up early so I can get to the shower first."  
  
"Looks like I beat you to it. Or have you already showered and dried your hair? Sorry, I can't tell - I lost my glasses. They're somewhere in Ron's room, but without my glasses I can't find them. Tricky, isn't it?" he said with a chuckle.  
  
Ginny, who had been bashfully staring at the floor during the entire encounter, finally looked up at Harry's eternally smiling face (though recently the Weasleys had been suspicious that his smile was hiding something much darker). She gasped. She had never seen him without his glasses before. His eyes were large, thick-lashed, and dark-rimmed, and the intensity of his green irises seemed to be magnified so that they burned right into her flesh.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny was snapped out of her daze. "What?"  
  
"You're giving me the oddest look. Is there something on my face?" He rubbed his cheek and looked at his empty hand.  
  
Ginny turned even redder. *Now he thinks you're weird. Nice work, Gin*. "No, it's just that.erm.I haven't quite woken up yet. I'm in a sort of sleepy daze," she lied.  
  
Harry laughed. "I know what you mean. I get like that at night.I'm the kind of person who goes to bed early and wakes up with the sun, so when it gets late at night I feel like I'm in a trance."  
  
Ginny laughed. Silence hung over the two like a wet blanket.  
  
"Can we resume standing in awkward silence later? I'm starting to get cold." Harry said with an adorable grin.  
  
Ginny noticed his teeth chattering and the goosebumps running down his arms. "Oh, poor thing! You're freezing half to death! Go put some clothes on, you're making me cold just looking at you!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Of course, mother." He walked past her and straight into a wall.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were the size of half- dollars. Harry turned bright red and picked up the fallen towel, hastily re- tying it around his waist.  
  
"I'm so sorry it's just thatIlostmyglassesandIcouldn'tseethewallandI-I-I" he stammered.  
  
"It's alright Harry, just - here, I'll walk you to your room. And this time tie the towel tighter!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Did you get a good look?" A boyish smile was smeared across his face.  
  
A look of embarrassed horror struck her face. "Oh! I didn't mean to stare, it was just that-"  
  
Harry cut her off. "It's alright, I understand. I'd probably do the same thing if we were to switch places." He started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I can't believe a girl just saw me stark naked." He began to laugh harder. "I'm really sorry if I scarred you for life."  
  
"Not at all!" Ginny exclaimed, then slapped a hand across her mouth. Harry blushed. "That sounded really weird, didn't it?"  
  
"Not at all!" Harry mimicked Ginny's high-pitched voice.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that! Err - I mean - you were just so - Erm - you know what I mean!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." They reached the door to Ron's room. "Well, this is my stop." Harry unhooked his arm from Ginny's, who had to escort him so that he wouldn't run into any more walls. "Unless you want a repeat performance of the viewing of my naked rear, I'll meet you in the kitchen."  
  
Ginny laughed politely, turned around and walked back down the hall. *Oh my God. I can't believe it. I just saw Harry as naked as the day he was born. It wasn't that bad either- I can't wait till I tell Raquel.she's leaving in a few hours, I'd better tell her soon. She's gonna freak. Ooh, I can picture Harry at the exact moment his towel fell off.* Ginny pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. *Here he comes.* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Singing Dwarfs should not come with Vale...

"I feel much more comfortable with my clothes on." Harry said with a smirk as he sauntered into the kitchen. He was wearing a light green polo shirt and khaki pants.  
  
"You think that was soo funny, don't you?" mused Ginny. Her light blue eyes followed Harry as he sat down in the chair next to hers.  
  
"No, not really. It was the most embarrassing experience of my life. I'm just trying to 'laugh it off', if you know what I mean."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," she said, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Through experience?" he asked, intrigued.  
  
"Somewhat."  
  
"What was your most embarrassing moment?" He leaned forward in interest.  
  
"You were there, you should know." Ginny blushed as she remembered the time she sent Harry a singing valentine. He actually screamed and plugged his ears. He even tried to run away, but his bookbag split and as he was trying to retrieve his belongings the stocky, costumed singer pinned him to the floor.  
  
Harry knitted his brow in an attempt to scan his brain for a time when Ginny looked embarrassed. *Actually, she looks embarrassed every time I speak to her* Harry glanced up at Ginny, who had her face in her hands as she re-lived that moment that the "Cupid" tackled Harry to the ground and caused her to run away crying. *She even looks embarrassed right now. That's rather interesting. But I can't think of a time when - wait, yes I can. In second year she sent me a singing valentine and I had to yell and plug my ears to get that stupid dwarf off of me. Oh crap! She must have thought I was doing that because I hated her valentine!*  
  
Ginny peered through her fingers to notice a pale Harry staring at her with a horrified expression. *Perfect, he remembers that stupid valentine. Now he must think I'm a complete idiot.* Ginny stood up from her seat and ran out of the room. Harry quickly pushed back his chair and jogged after her.  
  
She stood in her backyard under the shade of a giant willow tree. *And it was all going so well...I can't believe I brought that up. He had actually forgotten it.* She ran her fingers across the orange and pink petals of a summer rose.  
  
"Ginny!" called Harry remorsefully as he walked into the backyard. "I'm so incredibly sorry."  
  
She turned around and faced him, but said nothing.  
  
He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I mean it. I wasn't thinking of your feelings when I did that."  
  
"Obviously not," she snapped, tearing a petal off of a golden rose.  
  
He seemed taken aback by her sudden hostility. "I.erm."  
  
"Just.whatever. I'm going in to wait for breakfast." She attempted to breeze past him, but he grabbed her arm just as she was walking by.  
  
"Ginny, stop. I want to talk about this," he said, boring holes into her eyes with his emerald ones.  
  
"I just- no. No, it's too embarrassing. I don't want to talk about it. Let me go," she said, trying to wrench her arm from his gentle but strong grip. He struggled to maintain eye contact, but Ginny couldn't help but stare at the grass. His gaze was too penetrating for her- she knew that if she looked at him she'd probably burst into tears. "Why are you being so hostile?" he asked, "It happened three years ago. I told you that I'm sorry, and that my actions were rash and unthoughtful. Why can't we just move on?"  
  
She finally managed to yank her eyes from the light grass of her backyard and met his gaze. "I was humiliated. I didn't mean to fancy you, I just did. You have no idea how much courage it took to send that valentine. I wanted it to be secret, but I guess that wasn't possible when I started crying my eyes out. Harry, do you realize that you actually screamed and plugged your ears? The little guy had to pin you to the floor to make you listen to him sing. Couldn't you just stop and listen, even if you hated it? I thought that you repulsed by the thought of my affection. I thought that you were positively sickened. Of course, how could I think otherwise?" She finally broke down and began to sob- she hated being so mean to him.  
  
At first Harry was silent, and simply gaped at her remorsefully. He had never thought of the results his actions would create. A flurry of thoughts and emotions whizzed through his head, and before he knew it he had her in a tight embrace. She immediately broke through his arms and sprinted into the house. 


	3. Please, it's scary when you're mad...

Harry sat at the opposite end of the table from Ginny. Later, Ron, Hermione, Raquel, and Mr. Weasley filled in the rest of the seats. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George had gone out for "Older Brothers Day"- which was just them going out and trying to get Percy to have a swig of alcohol. "Older Brothers Day" had never resulted in Percy being anything less than strictly sober, but each year the boys grew more and more determined to break his rigid morals.  
  
Ron glanced at Ginny, who was shooting looks at Harry that could kill a small animal, then glanced at Harry, who was pale and sadly staring back at Ginny. Ron elbowed Hermione ("Ow! What are you doing?") and motioned for her to observe Ginny and Harry's strange behavior. Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Harry, may I speak with you for a moment in the sitting room?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Alright." They both excused themselves from the table and sat facing each other on the sofa.  
  
"What?" Harry asked as soon as they had both gotten comfortable on the old, worn sofa.  
  
"What's going on between you and Ginny?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why is she so mad at you?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Harry's voice had an uncharacteristically irritated edge to it.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice growing louder.  
  
"Why are you so cross with me?"  
  
"Because you're annoying! You always poke your nose in other people's business!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Well, then what exactly are you doing right now?"  
  
"I'm just - I'm just... I'm not nosy, that's for sure!"  
  
"Whatever." Harry stood up to walk back into the kitchen. Hermione grabbed his arm in an attempt to hold him back. Being about three times as strong as she was, Harry shook off her grip like it was made of jello and briskly walked back into the kitchen. He returned to eating his eggs amidst the curious stares of the other diners and glared at Hermione as she sat down.  
  
"Molly, come with me to the store, I think we're out off milk," lied Mr. Weasley. Something was obviously happening between the children, and he knew to respect their privacy.  
  
"No we're not, there's an entire case of it in the- Oh, okay. Children, we'll be back in an hour. Your father and I will be at the Corner Grocer if you need us."  
  
"Alright Mum." answered Ginny and Ron, "Bye!"  
  
"Goodbye, children. Take care of yourselves." responded Mr. Weasley.  
  
"And no hanky-panky while we're gone!" called Mrs. Weasley as the front door creaked to a close. Raquel giggled, but immediately silenced herself when she saw the expressions on the other teen's faces. Ginny was glaring at Harry, Harry was glaring at Hermione, Hermione was glaring at Ron for making her be the one to talk to Harry, and Ron was glaring at Ginny for glaring at Harry.  
  
"Did I miss something?" tentatively asked Raquel.  
  
"You missed Harry completely humiliating me."  
  
"You missed Hermione not minding her own business."  
  
"You missed Ron be a coward and make me talk to Harry."  
  
"You missed Ginny being a jerk to my friend."  
  
And that's when the kitchen exploded into madness. 


	4. Ron finds out

"I have every right to be mad at Harry after he completely humiliated me in that crowded hallway!" shouted Ginny at Ron.  
  
"Ginny, I told you I was sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you like that! It was all a misunderstanding!" pleaded Harry.  
  
"What was all a misunderstanding?" questioned Hermione, who was extremely curious.  
  
"You're not involved in this," snapped Ginny.  
  
"Yeah!" interjected Harry.  
  
"You always have to know everything!" continued Ginny.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I do not! Why are you all ganging up on me?" demanded Hermione, growing defensive.  
  
"GO AWAY!" shouted Harry and Ginny in unison. Hermione, on the brink of tears, sat up and left the kitchen. The four could hear her hurried footsteps pounding up the stairs. As soon as she had disappeared, all eyes turned to Ron. He sighed and slowly trudged out of the room.  
  
"You too, Raquel," Raquel stubbornly followed suit and left.  
  
"Ginny...we need to talk."  
  
"Yeah. Obviously."  
  
"Why are you so angry, Gin? It was all a misunderstanding. I already apologized. On top of that, it happened 3 years ago! Why can't you just forgive me?"  
  
Ginny sighed, and bit the inside of her bottom lip. "I don't know...I'm just being stupid," she said, placing a hand to her forehead, "Harry, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I don't know why I got so worked up about it."  
  
"It's alright. You had an excellent reason to. So...we're friends again?" He smiled hopefully.  
  
"Sure. And once again, I'm sorry I freaked out at you," replied Ginny. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Harry grinned like a madman. "I'm so glad this is all over with," he said, standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
Noticing this, Ginny stood in his way and when he approached her she wrapped him in a tight bear hug. Harry, taken aback by this sudden act of random kindness towards him, awkwardly placed his arms around Ginny's waist. Suddenly she stepped away and smiled at him curiously.  
  
"What?" questioned Harry.  
  
"You're not used to getting hugs, are you?"  
  
Harry shrugged and smiled. "Not really."  
  
Ginny turned and walked into the sitting room. She plopped onto the old sofa. Harry sat down facing her.  
  
"How was your childhood?" she asked, leaning forwards in great interest.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What? That was random."  
  
"Just tell me. I'm curious."  
  
"I dunno...why?"  
  
"Because a childhood without hugs would be terrible."  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ginny cooed.  
  
"Please don't feel sorry for me," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"Interesting... " answered Ginny, stroking her chin.  
  
"What are you now, my psychiatrist?" joked Harry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hearing laughter, Ron decided it was okay to venture downstairs. He opened the door to his room and walked down the hall. Hearing hushed voices as he passed his sister's room, he stopped and pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"That sucks," said a girl's voice with a light Spanish accent.  
  
"Yeah, I know. He has no idea how much I fancy him," groaned another girl's voice with a thick English accent.  
  
Ron's interest was piqued and he pressed himself firmly against the door, hoping to hear more about Hermione's mystery boy.  
  
"That's weird... you guys argue so much I would have never suspected you feel that way about him."  
  
Ron was almost positive the girls were talking about him. He just needed one more piece of evidence and-  
  
"I guess I just can't help but fall for my best friend," answered Hermione with a laugh.  
  
Ron was ecstatic. He'd had an enormous crush on Hermione ever since third year. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Immediately he realized the severity of his actions, and thundered down the stairs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The color drained from Hermione's face. She met Raquel's stony gaze. "Did you just hear that?" whispered Hermione.  
  
Raquel nodded gravely.  
  
The girls bounded up from their seats on the floor of Ginny's room and flung open the door. A silent, empty hallway stared back at them.  
  
They exchanged glances, and sat back down suspiciously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ron scampered down the stairs, and yanked Harry off of the sofa. He dragged him into the kitchen by his forearm, and whispered excitedly, "Hermione fancies me!"  
  
Harry blinked, still being in a light shock from his rude entrance into the kitchen. "What?"  
  
"She fancies me, Harry! Me! Me!" cheered Ron, jumping up and down.  
  
Harry crossed his arms, and skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Really. Hmm."  
  
"Harry, I'm serious this time! I heard her and Ginny's little Spanish friend talking about how Hermione likes her best friend- that she fights with a lot! And she never fights with you, so that leaves ME!"  
  
Harry nodded slowly, letting the information soak in. "And this is the.what, third time you thought Hermione felt this way about you? Ron, are you sure that's what you heard? And if it is, are you positive that it's you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm bloody positive! It's me, it's me!" he exclaimed.  
  
Harry paused indecisively, then stated, "I'm going to go ask her," before he skipped out of the room and ran up the stairs. Ron smacked himself on the forehead and began pacing nervously around the kitchen.  
  
Harry rapped twice on Hermione's door before entering. He found Hermione and Raquel sprawled comfortably on the pink carpeting of Ginny's room surrounded by cookie dough and magazines.  
  
"Sorry, I see it's Girl Time. I'll come back later," he excused, quickly turning and trying to leave the room- but Raquel grabbed on to the leg of his pants and dragged him onto the carpet. "Please don't make me stay long- I just wanted to ask Hermione one question," he pleaded. He, like most teenage guys, was rather afraid of what men like to call "Girl Time": when girls eat junk food and complain about the opposite sex.  
  
"We won't- maybe. What do you want to know?" asked Hermione. "Here, have some cookies and herbal tea. It's good for menstrual cramps."  
  
Utterly repulsed, Harry jolted back as if Hermione had just offered him poison. "No! I mean- I wanted to know if you, erm. had a "thing" for Ron."  
  
Raquel and Hermione exchanged mischievous glances, and looked at Harry like two hungry vultures. "And why, may we ask, do you require this information?"  
  
Harry gulped, and tried once again to make a daring escape out of the room. Immediately, Raquel leapt up and tackled him to the floor. "No! You're not leaving until we're satisfied!"  
  
"Aaah, you girls are evil! Evil!" moaned Harry from his awkward position under Raquel. "Let me go!" Hermione laughed demonically, then squatted next to Harry's face, which was smothered in the carpet.  
  
"Last time you'll invade Girl Time, eh Potter? Especially during this time of the month!" Harry nodded painfully. "Then answer me these questions three: Why do you want to know about Ron, who sent you up here, and who do you fancy?"  
  
Harry sighed deeply, and proceeded to answer. "Ron overheard you guys talking about who Hermione likes, and he thought it was him. To answer your second question: nobody sent me up here, I was just curious as to whether his assumptions were true or not. And I don't fancy anybody right now."  
  
Raquel knitted her brow. "What is an. assumption? Sorry, but I'm still learning English."  
  
"An assumption is a conclusion that somebody comes to, often without logical reason," answered Hermione.  
  
"I don't understand. You use very large words," said Raquel.  
  
"An assumption. an assumption is something that a person thinks that somebody else did," explained Harry, complete with hand motions.  
  
Raquel nodded understandably. "Ah, I see. Well, thank you Harry Potter," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Harry grinned, and suddenly began to blush. "I. erm. you're welcome." Hermione glanced at him suspiciously, but nonetheless gave him permission to leave the room. He gratefully accepted, but when Raquel stood up (off of Harry) he didn't leave.  
  
"You never answered my question. Remember? I wanted to know if you fancy Ron."  
  
Hermione gulped. "Harry, I. I. ," she stammered, trailing off.  
  
"You do, don't you? A-ha!" exclaimed Harry with a bright grin. "I'm going to go tell him! Oh, he'll be so excited!" Immediately he turned and thundered down the stairs.  
  
Raquel gave Hermione a hard look, and asked, "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"  
  
Hermione sighed, and buried her face in her hands. "This is terrible. Now Ron will get the wrong impression, and I'll have to let him down. why couldn't I just tell Harry? He wouldn't get mad or grossed out, I know him!"  
  
Raquel glanced around sorrowfully. "Do you want me to tell Harry how you feel? I wouldn't mind."  
  
She shook her head no. "No, Raquel. See, I'm not really sure if I like him or Ron. You know? It's just that, well. Harry is perfect. Literally, he's perfect in every way. But I know that he's completely indifferent to me. I'm like his sister, or his mum. But Ron. Ron's in love with me. I know for sure that he's head over heels, and that's why I think I might go for him rather than Harry: I have a great chance with Ron, and I have almost no chance with Harry. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," she answered with a grin, "And I think you should go with Ginny's brother. He's so cute, and he really likes you. But also. I have some issues with this Harry Potter boy."  
  
Hermione looked up. "Really? What are they?"  
  
"Oh, 'Mione. I really, how do you say, like him. A lot. He is the most beautiful boy I have ever -"  
  
"You mean "handsome". Girls are beautiful, boys are handsome," corrected Hermione. It was simply her nature to correct people.  
  
"Whatever," excused Raquel with a wave of her hand, "I really like him, but Ginny is my best friend and she is in love with him. She tells me about him every minute of the day, and I never thought much of it until I saw him and got to know him. What do I do? I have a feeling that he might feel the same way about me, but I can't do anything about it because of Ginny. I love her so much, but she is my friend and I need a boy in my life. She can't give me that kind of love, and that's why I don't know what to do. Ay, yo no sé quién yo escogeré, pero yo necesito hacer algo muy rápidamente."  
  
Hermione eyes were wide with surprise. "I didn't quite understand that last part, but. Oy, you've got worse problems up your britches than I've got up mine. We're kind of in the same predicament, don't you agree? We both've got to choose between two friends."  
  
"Em.I think so. I don't really understand you, either, but I think I agree. So are we in this together?" she asked.  
  
Hermione nodded with a friendly smile. "Yes, we are. And we shan't tell anybody about this conversation, all right?"  
  
"Okay. It is our secret." They shook hands in formal agreement, and left the room.  
  
*Aaah! Oh my God, is that it? Well, for now. But don't worry, I'll be back soon to write Chapter five. I just have to think of some ideas. How do you like it so far? Please review, I like to know your opinions. 


	5. Bellydancing and a Red Ferrari

Chapter 5! Ah yes, the long-awaited chapter five. This one will have loads of British slang in it, thanks to the British water polo player (major hottie!) from the school Eton (Prince William's school- in fact, he was also on the water polo team, but there wasn't high-enough security for him to come) that oh-so-recently stayed in my house. So: thank you, James, for speaking so fast and so full of weird slang that I could pick some up and mix it into my story.  
  
"Ron! Ron, you were right!" exclaimed Harry, jovially clapping Ron on the back, "She thinks you're a bit of all right! And to think, all this time I thought you were just a silly barmpot, thinking she liked you!"  
  
Ron's was silent for several seconds, gaping in unbelieving shock. Then suddenly the realization of what Harry had just said hit him like a freight train, and he leapt into the air as though he was just stuck by a needle. "Blimey O' Reilly! Oh, that's just bazzin', eh Harry? I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
Harry clapped a hand over Ron's mouth. "Shhh! You can't let her hear you! If she knows that you fancy her, she'll think she can do whatever she wants. Now, if you go about as usual- and maybe even act a bit more standoffish- well, Bob's your uncle and you've got her respect."  
  
Ron nodded behind Harry's large, heavy hand. "Mmm hmm! Mmph, umm hmm bumm mm hmm!" came his muffled exclamation. Harry immediately removed his hand from covering Ron's face. "Harry, you're right! I'm not going to camp it up, but I think I'll- as Percy's weird little American friend says: "play it cool"."  
  
"Simply smashing, Ron. Finally, you and Hermione can be quit being so argumentative and get along," sighed Harry with a relieved grin.  
  
"Argumentative? We're not argumentative!" argued Ron, completely undermining his point.  
  
"Yes you are, you two have thrown more books at each other than I care to remember. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be on my way." Harry bounced up the stairs and arrived in Ron's room. Throwing himself onto his foldaway cot, he stretched like a contented feline. 'Now that THAT episode is over,' he thought sardonically. After several minutes, his thoughts strayed to his own romantic interests. 'What about Ginny? She's much less shy than she used to be, I mean- I like talking to her now that I can really see her personality. But then, what about Raquel? Her Spanish accent makes me so h-' His thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called.  
  
He nearly choked on the gum he was chewing. Ginny was standing in the doorway, wearing the most flattering black bikini he could ever have imagined. "H-hi, Gin. What's with the bathing suit?"  
  
She smiled and tossed her hair. "Charlie's taking us to the shore. Put your swim trunks on," she quipped, turning and purposefully wagging her rear as she strolled out of the room.  
  
Immediately after she was out of Harry's visual and hearing range, she dashed into her room where Raquel was anxiously waiting.  
  
"It worked, Raquel! It worked! I walked in and he just gasped, I heard it! Oh, he must think I'm SO hot! Finally, oh, what if he likes me? I could just die! What do I do next?" she asked anxiously, leaping onto the floor next to her friend.  
  
"What you do," began Raquel, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position, "Is be as sexy as you can. Don't throw yourself at him, that would make him think he can take advantage of you. Play hard-to-get. Act like you're the most desirable woman in the universe, but you're just out of his reach. Got it?"  
  
Ginny bounced up and down like an excited child. "I got it! Okay, so you mean demure?"  
  
Raquel screwed up her face in confusion. "Dah-myur? What? I didn't say that. I don't even know that that means."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ginny popped to her feet, and helped up Raquel. "What bathing suit are you wearing?"  
  
Disappointed, Raquel shook her head. "I can't go. My parents are picking me up at noon, we're going to the zoo with my aunt- she's visiting for the week."  
  
Ginny relaxed her shoulders and groaned. "No, you can't go! Can't you owl them and ask to be picked up later?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'd totally love to stay longer- but you know my dad. He's so stubborn when it comes to staying at friend's houses. 'No no, Raquelita, shou cannot stay. Your mahter and I are going to deh zoo weet shour Tía Melina, ant shou must come. It would be so rude not to go, shou know dat. Be a good hostess, mija'. "  
  
"That sounds just like your dad," said Ginny with an amused chuckle. "Oh, but still- I hate it when you have to leave."  
  
"Me too, Gin. We can hang out tomorrow night when Aunt Melina goes to dinner with my mother. But for now, I have to pack up my stuff. My parents are coming in," she glanced at her watch, "half an hour." Raquel began plucking various articles of clothing from the clutter in Ginny's room, then moved on to packaging her toothbrush and other toiletries in Ziploc bags. "So how is your Harry doing?" called Raquel from inside the bathroom.  
  
"I swear I'm in love," responded Ginny. "He is the most handsome boy I have ever seen. Oh, guess what happened this morning?"  
  
"What?" called Raquel's hollow-sounding voice, which echoed off the tile walls of the bathroom.  
  
"Well we were both awake at about sunrise, and I'm walking down the hall when he comes out of the bathroom all sexy-dripping-wet in this tiny white towel."  
  
"Ooh!" commented Raquel.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said! So we start talking, and it turns out he's lost his glasses. Oh, and his eyes are gorgeous without his glasses, they're all lashy and green and sparkly and- Oh, sorry, got off track. So we're talking, and then there's this awkward silence so Harry leaves, but since he can't see he runs into a wall."  
  
"Ha ha ha! I would have liked to see that!"  
  
"That's not the half of it, Raquel," began Ginny, "Listen up: What does a sudden jolt do to a something that's loosely tied around your waist?"  
  
Raquel was silent for a few seconds, then gasped. "You don't mean- it fell off?"  
  
Ginny burst into fits of giggles and began hopping up and down. "It did! It fell off! And I saw EVERYTHING!"  
  
Raquel scampered into the room and mirrored Ginny's excitement. "Was he well-proportioned?"  
  
"Oh baby, yes! He was tremendously-proportioned!" exclaimed Ginny. "You should've seen it, Raquel. You'd be bouncing off the walls."  
  
"Plus, Ginny: did he say that he was cold?" asked Raquel curiously. Ginny nodded. "Do you know what being cold does to- y'know, IT?" Ginny shook her head. "It makes it smaller. So if you thought it was pretty big then, think of what it would be like if he felt normal. And THEN, think of what size it would be if Harry got excited." Ginny's eyes had been growing larger and larger, and finally she squealed in delight.  
  
Harry, who had been standing outside of her door for the last two minutes (he needed to know what time they were planning on leaving), snickered softly to himself. Tremendously proportioned, eh? This was quite a happy day for Harry. 'Hmm,' he thought mischievously, 'Maybe I should mess with their heads just a little bit.' He rapped twice on the door, and immediately both girls fell silent.  
  
"Yes?" called Ginny uncertainly. She hoped to God that it wasn't Harry behind the door.  
  
"It's Harry- can I come in?" He tried his best not to break into laughter when he heard the girl's hushed, worried whispers. ("Do you think he heard us?" "I don't know, I hope not!")  
  
"Erm- yeah, sure. Hold on," she replied seconds later.  
  
"I just need to ask you a question." He decided not to ask about the beach, and instead bring up the subject of the morning's events.  
  
"Okay, come in."  
  
Just before Harry ventured inside, he tore off his shirt and threw it into Ron's room. He knew it was wrong to tease the girls like that, but after what they were saying, how could he not? He slowly strode into the room, trying his best to act oblivious and casual while still reveling in Ginny's reaction. Apparently she had told Raquel to hide, because the dark- haired girl was nowhere in sight.  
  
"I was just getting dressed when I remembered- you know, what happened this morning. You didn't tell anybody about it, right? I mean, it's kind of embarrassing and I've had my share of rumors. Oh, and thanks for finding my glasses for me. I have no idea why I put them in the closet, I must've been sleepwalking or something." He smiled graciously, and Ginny blushed.  
  
"You're welcome. Oh, and don't worry about the whole naked thing. It was just an accident, no harm done," she reassured, tightening the bow in the strings of her bikini top.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. You're a such a great girl," he said, kissing her on the cheek and patting her shoulder affectionately before he left the room. As soon as the door had closed, Raquel leapt out from under the bed and lunged at Ginny.  
  
"He kissed you! I told you my plan would work!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend in proud excitement. Ginny was frozen in shock and delight, and simply grinned in astonishment while Raquel danced around her.  
  
"He kissed me," she whispered, her eyes as big as dinner plates. Finally it hit her, and she started dancing wildly with her friend. "Woo-hoo! I'm one step closer!"  
  
Downstairs, Hermione had already changed into her swimsuit and was now wearing a pair of denim shorts over the bottom half. Sitting at the coffee table, she sipped from her tea and turned the page of one of her trademark "old, thick books". Meanwhile, Ron was over-doing the "nonchalant" attitude and strutted into the room.  
  
"Hey," he greeted with a low voice, crossing his arms rebelliously and standing over Hermione.  
  
She looked up curiously. "Oh, hello Ron," she said before turning back to her reading.  
  
Ron bit his lip worriedly- she wasn't noticing his new attitude! "So," he began, but immediately cut himself off- his voice was too high and boyish. He cleared his throat and started over. "So," he began in a gruff, manly voice, "Reading, huh?"  
  
Hermione gave him an odd look, and replied, "Yeah, that's what people do with books."  
  
Ron's macho guise faltered for a moment, but he forced it back up. "So I've noticed. You going to the beach?"  
  
She answered by snapping the straps of her bikini top.  
  
He nodded slowly. "Nice suit."  
  
"Thanks," she answered, flipping another page. "Hey, when are we leaving?"  
  
Ron relaxed onto a chair and slumped very low in it, much like the pop stars he had seen on his father's new Muggle-picture-box. "Don't know. Don't care."  
  
By now, Hermione had noticed that Ron was acting differently. "Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
He tried not to appear startled, and ran a large hand through his shaggy red hair. "Maybe. Why do you want to know?"  
  
She blinked twice, and closed the book. "Why are you mad at me?"  
  
He sagged lower in the chair, and almost fell off. "Never said I was mad at you."  
  
"You're acting weird," she remarked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Not weird. I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine, I'm- erm, cool," he responded, glaring menacingly at the wall.  
  
Hermione was now almost worried for Ron's sanity. "Maybe I should go."  
  
Before Ron could dig himself into a deeper hole, Charlie bounded down the stairs in electric blue swim trunks. "C'mon, kids. We're leaving." Hermione and Ron stood up expectantly as the five remaining Weasley offspring entered the living room. Harry came after the five redheads wearing green board-shorts and white shirt, and seconds later Molly and Arthur walked in through the kitchen. Mrs. Molly Weasley was struggling to carry several chairs, two umbrellas and a large wicker picnic basket, while Mr. Arthur Weasley was minimizing a barbecue and bags of meat and marinade with his wand.  
  
"Molly, you don't need to bring all that stuff. Here, let me put back some of these chairs," offered Mr. Weasley, reaching for his wife's excessive equipment.  
  
She recoiled and hugged the chairs close to her body. "No, the children need them. Just minimize this stuff and I can put it in my purse." Mr. Weasley sighed and charmed the heavy load of items to become a tiny cube.  
  
"C'mon, Mum, let's go!" urged George impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, we have to get back to the shop!" whined Fred.  
  
"Why am I even going with you people? The Ministry is busy enough with You-Know-Who's comeback, and they need my assistance very badly!" complained an ornery Percy Weasley, adjusting his horn-rimmed glasses. Fred snorted, and was echoed by George.  
  
"Yeah, right. Percy's a real match for You-Know-Who," remarked a sarcastic twin.  
  
Bill decided to join in the joking. "I can just see it now: Percy throwing staplers and teakettles at the Dark Lord." Everyone but Harry laughed at this, who knew far better than to joke about fighting with Lord Voldemort. After last year's events, he knew he would never stop worrying.  
  
Clearing his throat, Harry asked: "How are we getting there?" The laughter immediately died down, and his host family remembered just who exactly was in the room with them: the Boy Who Lived, the richest, youngest, most powerful wizard who has been through far too much turmoil for his age.  
  
"By portkey," answered Charlie, "Dad got the Ministry to arrange one at the shore."  
  
"But Harry! Guess which beach we're going to?" asked Ginny, who was waiting in a little white skirt with Raquel at the window to watch for her parent's vehicle.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, where?"  
  
"Charlie's taking us to his new workplace at Tahiti!" she squealed happily, high-fiveing Raquel. Charlie laughed proudly, then swung his little sister over his shoulder and carried her outside where Mr. Ocejo was now leaning against his expensive car. Bill picked up a giggling Raquel and brought her outside as well.  
  
"Is this yours?" he joked, handing the 14 year old to a tall, well- dressed man with a black goatee and white streaks along the sides of his dark, groomed hair. The thin man smiled and said something with a deep, lulling, accented voice, then received his daughter and placed her in seat of a shiny red Ferrari. Raquel waved as the car sped down the road and out of sight.  
  
Harry, like the rest of the family, was gaping when Bill, Charlie and Ginny strolled back into the house. "A Ferrari? And was her dad wearing Armani?" exclaimed Hermione incredulously.  
  
"I never said that she wasn't well-off, now did I?" said Ginny, crossing her arms defensively. "Anyway, we can leave now that she's gone." At these words, everybody filed out the door and began walking in the bright, late-morning sun towards Stoatshead hill. The parents led, followed by Charlie and Bill, who were trailed by twins (who were teasing Percy). Ron was still attracting curious stares from Hermione, who had no idea why he was trying to strut. Now that Raquel was gone Ginny didn't really have anybody to talk to and so ambled glumly behind the three fifteen year olds. A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione's strange antics were boring Harry, so he waited for Ginny to catch up and then began walking with her.  
  
"Hi," he greeted cheerily, and Ginny looked up. "Aren't you excited for Tahiti?" he asked eagerly, "I mean, it's some kind of tropical paradise, isn't it? Wow! I can't wait to get there! I bet the first thing I'll do is learn to surf, that's what! And then build a sand castle!" He stopped chattering to notice that Ginny still looked sad. "What's the matter?"  
  
She sighed. "My friend's gone, and now I have to hang out with my Mum and her romance novels. So basically, I'm spending my day in Tahiti with "Lone Feather and his Indian Maiden". Tahiti! I should be basking in the sun with a dashing young man, like they showed in last month's Teen Witch magazine."  
  
"Aw, don't worry," soothed Harry. "I can be your dashing young man! I'll put on a grass skirt and serve you margaritas, while you get a spa treatment and are massaged by monkeys in little tuxedos."  
  
Ginny cracked up into laughter. "Oh, for heaven's sake! You're insane, you know that?"  
  
"No, I'm serious!" he continued. "I can even belly-dance for you! Watch this!" Ginny laughed even harder as he began rolling his abdominal muscles and pretending to sing in Arabic.  
  
"Mate, what are you DOING?" Ron had stopped and turned around to witness Harry "belly-dance". "Trying to seduce my sister, are you?" he joked.  
  
"Oh, yes," responded Harry with a chuckle. "How could I not?"  
  
The large group stopped at a dead, rotting piece of wood. "This is it," said Arthur. "Come everybody, it's going to leave any minute." Everyone crowded around and placed a hand on the wood, then suddenly it took off and they fell onto the white-hot sand of Tahiti. 


End file.
